Nearly all small monohull sailboats designed for portability, usually via cartop carriers and loaded by one or two individuals, are limited to day sailers. These sailboats are frequently of molded fiberglass, double hull construction with removable centerboard, mast, sail and tiller. The cockpit is extremely limited in size, being able to safely seat two or three adults and offering as inboard deck area only the preformed seats along each gunwale. Further, passengers' feet or gear often get wet due to the depressed deck. Because of the small cockpit and its irregular elevation, these boats hold no attraction, and are even impossible to use, as overnight sleeping accomodations because they lack sufficient comfortable, sleeping area for at least two adult people. When attempts have been made to enlarge the deck area for sleeping, the weight has been increased by extending the boat length and beam, thereby making the boat impossible for one person to load on a cartop. Usually such boats require the use of a trailer.
A further disadvantage of the known day sailers is instability due to their vee or arcuate hulls The hull is designed for minimum resistance and maximum speed in the water but this increases the risk of upset during operation or mooring in rough water.
Although the usual day sailer is not intended to accomodate overnight sleepers, this capability becomes highly desirable or necessary at times. And some of these boats can not readily accept suspension of a temporary canopy nor provide the desired stability.